


Any Other Day

by o00001011010000o



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o00001011010000o/pseuds/o00001011010000o
Summary: just a short story, not that good, but fun to write I guess.





	Any Other Day

‘’I’m sorry Mikey, I thought the bridge would hold,’’ Conner muttered, too dazed by what just happened to say anything else. Any other day, Michael would just laugh, and then pull his older brother into the river with him. They’d wrestle for a bit, then one brother would race the other to the old apple tree confined by their parents’ land. Any other day, they would climb the tree and stay for a while, picking the fresh fruit. They would try to stall for as long as possible, knowing full well that their mother would kill them as soon as they came home. The brothers would eventually return home once it started to get dark. 

Any other day, Mary Finch would roll her eyes at the sight of her sons trudging home after what seemed to be a swim in the river. She would just sigh, and walk back into the kitchen. Their mother would put the food back in the oven, knowing that the boys would need to clean up before dinner.

Any other day, the boys would walk in the house, and cast sheepish grins to their mother as she eyed them up and down. After a long moment she would sigh once more and dismiss the two of them to the bathrooms. Their father would come home later and ask why it looked like someone dragged half the river into the front rooms. Mary would simply state that his sons fell in the river, and then go finish setting the table. Later the boys would elaborate, while they ate, as to why they thought it was a great idea to use the dilapidated footbridge over the river to come home, despite the fact that it was supposed to have been torn out and replaced years ago. Their father would just laugh and tell Mary that falling in the river was enough of a lesson to be careful. She would, of course, give a lecture about safety anyway. 

Any other day, the boys would just nod along and wait for a dismissal. Any other day, they would head out to school again in the morning. The brothers would promise both their parents that they’d avoid all bridges in the area, especially the main one that had been getting repaired for the last few months. 

Any other day… well it doesn’t really matter what would happen any other day, because this is how it really played out. ‘’I’m sorry Mikey, I thought the bridge would hold,’’ Conner muttered, too dazed by what just happened to say anything else. Conner stood there a moment hazily wondering why his brother wasn’t answering. Then… ‘’MIKEY!’’, his brother’s name tore from his throat as he raced to the edge of the hole he had inadvertently made by crossing the crumbling bridge. Conner kneeled over the jagged edge calling Michael’s name as he desperately tried to identify his brother’s figure in the swirling current. He stayed there till morning, still screaming for his baby brother. He wondered what would have happened if they’d just asked for their parents to pick them up, or if they had taken a different route. And, unfortunately, would wonder for the rest of his life what would have happened… any other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this so that if one day I become good at writing I can look back on this and try to rewrite it


End file.
